May the Father of Understanding fear the Assassins:The Story of Ryan
by Zane Random
Summary: The story of Ryan Kendrick. When 15 year old Ryan finds an old Assassin's suit, He hasn't a clue what he is holding. He then discovers a conspiricy he thought could never exsist and inherits his Fathers heritage. He is Ryan Kendrick, He is an Asssassin. Rated T, if you think thats not enough, i will raise it


May the Father of Understanding fear the Assassins: the Story of Ryan KendrickChapter 1: "Halloween SUCKS"

Ryan walked to his bedroom. Where his Xbox was located. He walked upstairs into his room, picked out Elder Scrolls V, placed the disc in his console and flopped on his bed. Ryan was not the most caring of people, he didn't care what people thought. He didn't care about whether people liked his short, wavy, black Hair, or whether they thought is eyes were as green as two jades. In fact, he didn't even care whether or not he was liked or not. He had friends, friends who were proper friends. Not like some show-off's that have an "entourage" that they don't care about. Nope. He cared for his family, His Guitars, his basketball and one other person.

He decided to change game. As he got up his mother called

"Ryan! Don't you have that party in an hour?"

Ryan sighed. _Oh crap, the Halloween party. _He thought

He felt obligated to come after what happened with Daniel.

"It was a total accident, my lay-ups are powerful. You were in the circle!"

"I had a fractured arm, Ryan. Fractured." said his Best friend Daniel "It hurt for ages regardless of whether you meant it or not. You owe me!"

"Rich kids. Softies the lot of you." Daniels father owned a large guitar and bass company called 'Chase Guitars and Basses.' They were fairly well selling as far as Guitars and Basses go considering Ryan owned one himself. That colour, Coloured of a Toffee apple. The most beautiful colour you could have on a guitar. Daniel played Bass. They together played Metal and Rock. Daniel had his attire ready for that sort of thing with his dark brown, long hair. It actually suited him. Of course, no-one knew of his richness, except Ryan. Anyone asks he says "A car salesman." He wouldn't like the attention. He wants to be seen for what he truly is.

"Daniel, you know I hate most people because most people are Jerks!" protested Ryan

"Come on. It'll be fun. Ashleigh will be there." Daniel said

Ryan turned his head away from Daniel to hide his blushing. Daniel smirked.

"Will you come?" he asked

Ryan hesitated for a moment. Considering the outcomes of what happened if he did go.

"Fine." he finally came out with it

"Excellent." Daniel said as he grinned "Oh, I almost forgot. You need a costume."

Ryan turned "You have got to be kidding me." He began to walk away "Halloween Sucks!" he shouted

So here he was, rummaging around the house for a costume. A sheet, worst come to worst, but something better if he could manage. He didn't really mind. Kids who try to fight Ryan usually get punished. No-one can really beat Ryan. He opened a cupboard in the hallway and looked around. This cupboard was big enough for at least 3 people to fit in. He couldn't quite see so he turned on the light and saw an old, leather chest which had some dust on it. It had an odd crest on it. One he had never seen before. It was kind of like a cross between a triangle and a circle. He blew the dust off it and then opened it.

He took out what looked to be robes of some type with boots. They were as good as new. White with Black around the outside and covered with green on the inside. The robes buttoned up and had a hood that had the crest on the tip of it. He tried it on. _Good fit. _He thought. He went to close the chest then; he noticed two gauntlets, sitting side by side with the same crest on it. _Best look the part. _He thought once more. He picked them up and saw that they were supported with steel and wondered why. He put them on. They fit well as well. Ryan was reasonably tall for a 15 year old. Not overly tall put tall, just like his father.

His Father died in a car crash years before, when Ryan was 12. No matter now, he had to get to that party. He walked into the kitchen and showed his mother. His mother stopped suddenly.

"Where did you get that?" she asked

Ryan shrugged. "Cupboard down the hall, it's alright if I wear it, right?"

His mother hesitated "Yes, put don't put your hands like this." She motioned her hand jerking backward "It will be the worst agony you feel."

"Ok Mum"

The door knocked. "That'll be Daniel. See ya' Mum."Ryan said

"Ok, be home before 12 please, or at least 1, I love you. Stay safe." His mother said as she hugged him.

Ryan walked out of the kitchen through the lounge and into the entrance way. He secured his Red belt with a pouch for money and another pouch full of long stick like things. He was out of time so he decided to check later. Out of curiosity, he tried the motion his mother warned him not to do. He expected pain but didn't find any. Instead he found a long thin blade come from his wrist. He turned his hand around and felt the edges lightly with the back of his hand. A small cut had been left where he had run his hand. He repeated the motion and the blade disappeared. He was shocked. The door knocked again and Ryan opened, where Daniel stood as a skeleton.

"Took you long enough." He said slightly grumpily "Doesn't take 4 minutes to come to the door. Nice costume by the way. What is it?"

Ryan hadn't thought of that yet. He had to think fast.

He shrugged "Uh...Vampire hunter?"

"Pretty bad-ass vampire hunter if you ask me." Daniel laughed.

"Come on, cars waiting."

They got in the car.

"Before we go on any further," stated Daniel "Are you remotely excited?"

Ryan pondered for a moment, considering whether to lie or not. He was giving him the truth this time. Whether or not it startled him or amused him. His father once said, irrelevant or not 'Nothing is true, everything is permitted.' Ryan wondered if this was something he made up or something he got from his father or his father's father.

"Actually, yeah kind of." He said (anti-climax :P)

Of course, Daniel laughed.

"Oh Kendrick, I never thought I would here the day where I heard you were 'kind of excited' to see _**people.**_"

"I'd never thought I'd see the day where I actually punch you in the face."

Daniel shrugged. "Yeah, for some reason I'm good at making people do that."

They arrived at their location. A medium sized, white house with lights flashing under the front door, all different colours.

"Stay safe, sir." Said the driver.

"You may dispense with the formalities, Jenkins. I've told you this."

"Obligations, sir."

They got out of the car and walked toward the front door.

"What a clichéd name for a driver or server or whatever." Ryan said

"I know, all the same. A good man." Daniel replied

Ryan stopped "This is Australia, why have Halloween parties?"

"A reason to party is a good reason apparently" said Daniel

They began to walk up the path. _People,_ Ryan thought _confusing._

**A/N: My new Assassin's Creed story. I have 2 stories on the go but I couldn't resist writing about my favourite game while an idea was fresh in my mind. I'm taking a break from The Undiscovered Saiyan if any of you have read it. I need to come up with more ideas. Review and enjoy!**

**Cheers,**

**-Mr Z Random**


End file.
